There is known a laminated composite interior part which includes (a) a first member having a predetermined mating surface, and (b) a second member which is made of an elastically deformable resin material, and which has a plate portion substantially parallel to the mating surface and provided with a multiplicity of protrusions which are formed integrally therewith and which protrude toward the mating surface such that the plate portion and the mating surface cooperate to define a space between the plate portion and the mating surface. The second member is placed on the first member with the protrusions being in contact with the mating surface. The laminated composite interior part has (c) cushioning properties provided by elastic deformation of the protrusions, which is to be caused as distal ends of the protrusions are pressed against the mating surface. A part described in Patent Document 1 (see especially FIG. 13) is an example of such a laminated composite interior part, and relates to an interior part (armrest etc.) for vehicles. Patent Document 1 describes a technique of providing a multiplicity of pin-shaped protrusions on the back surface of a surface member serving as the second member to improve the tactile feel (soft feel) of the surface member by elastic deformation of the protrusions. Patent Document 1 also describes a technique of providing long plate-shaped ribs instead of the pin-shaped protrusions.